


No Kara, it's not like Kryptonite

by WordNerd1977



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd1977/pseuds/WordNerd1977
Summary: It's not always movie night cuddles and potstickers. A moment of SuperCorp domesticity.





	No Kara, it's not like Kryptonite

Kara found herself staring at the ceiling in their moonlit bedroom, wondering what woke her up. Her super hearing found nothing. Her x-ray vision found nothing. So she shrugged and settled back into bed, cuddling against Lena. Just as she was drifting off, she heard a very distinctive sound. A sound that jerked her up onto her knees, frantically patting Lena’s hip. 

 

“Babe. Babe, wake up.”

 

When Lena only mumbled, Kara leaned over her, shaking her shoulder. “Lena. Wake up.”

 

Lena’s eyes open momentarily before closing again. “No. Sleepy.”

 

“Seriously babe, you gotta wake up. Your dog is puking.”

 

This time Lena’s eyes opened and she focused on her girlfriend’s face hovering above her. “My dog? Kara, you're the one that came home with him; both of you soaking wet and dripping all over the carpet. You're the one that begged to keep him. You're the one that wanted to name him Orion. So, tell me, how is he my dog?”

 

There it was again and Kara made a gagging sound before taking a slow, deep breath in through her nose. “Look, now is not the time to debate this. Orion is puking. Can you please, please, please take care of it?”

 

Lena raised up onto her elbows. “Where is he?”

 

“Over on my side.”

 

“On the bed or the floor?”

 

“On the floor!! Do you seriously think I would still be on the bed if he was vomiting on it?” She made another gagging sound at the thought.

 

Lena was chuckling as she reached over to turn on her bedside lamp. “Ok. Go get the stuff.” 

 

Kara had crawled over Lena and was halfway out the door before Lena had even finished speaking.  When she returned, she could hear Lena on the other side of the bed, speaking softly to Orion. “Not feeling well, huh buddy? That sucks, I hate when I'm sick, too.”

 

Crawling across the bed, Kara held the supplies out with her eyes squeezed shut. “Here, babe.”

 

“Thanks, love.”

 

Kara retreated to sit against the wall in the hallway, listening as Lena went back to using her “Orion voice” as she began cleaning. “Yes, you're a good boy. You didn't do anything wrong. Wow, this is gross. You know? Your mama really is amazing. She is warm and caring, strong and brave. She is intelligent and funny and breathtakingly beautiful. But you know what else? She is terrified of your puke.”

 

The blonde had been smiling and blushing at Lena’s words, right up until the very end. “Hey! I am not afraid! It's like...it's like Kryptonite!”

 

Lena stood, moving around the bed and down the hall. “No, Kara. It is not like Kryptonite.”

 

Kara shied away from the plastic bag of used paper towels. “It really is, Lena.”

 

“It really isn’t, Kara.”

 

“Whatever. Make sure you-”

 

“Double bag, double knot. I know.”

 

Kara herded Orion into the bathroom, laying down his favorite blanket and shut the door. She was in bed, leaning against the headboard when Lena came back. “Thank you sooooo much, babe.” She quickly frowned when Lena moved to get in bed. “Wait…” Lena froze. “What are you doing?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and huffed. “Come on, Kara. I washed my hands twice. I'm tired and I have an early video conference. Please just let me come to bed.”

 

“I’m sorry, Lena. But it's post-puke shower time. I don't make the rules.”

 

“But you do. You literally made the rules. You wrote them down, then typed them up, then laminated them. But fine, I'm going.”

 

“Orion’s in there in case he gets sick again. Don't let him out. K?”

 

“K.”

 

Once she had showered, dried and dressed in clean jammies, Lena crawled back in bed and turned the light off. 

 

Kara snuggled in close. “I love you, babe.”

 

Lena smiled. “I love you, too.” And she did. She really, really did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot.


End file.
